Taking a Break
by DeiaSM
Summary: Mulder is bored


Title: Taking a Break  
Category: V, fluff, M/S UST  
Distribution: go ahead, just let me know  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money of it  
Summary: Mulder is bored

Author's Note: Thank you Sallie for betaing this  
story for me. This one is for you and Kimbly for  
being such good friends.

* * *

**Taking a Break**

"Scully." 

"Mmmmmm."

"I'm bored."

"Mmmmmm."

He expected she at least would look at him. Nothing.  
Not even a glance. He waited a few more seconds.

"Scully, did you hear me?"

"Uh huh."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Scul-ly!" He was whining now.

"What do you want me to do, Mulder?"

"Well..." He didn't know what he wanted her to do.  
Well that was not completely true. He could think of a few things  
he would love to have her do, but he doubted she would even  
consider them.

"Mulder, I'm sure you have a lot of paperwork to do.  
Even from here I can see a pile of it on this mess you  
call a desk."

"You are no fun."

"Right."

He looked at his desk. Yeah he had a ton of paperwork  
to do, but it was Dec. 30th, there were only a few  
people working, and he really wasn't in the mood for  
paperwork right now.

"Scully."

She sighed. He knew she was as bored as he was, but  
she wouldn't admit it.

"Yes, Mulder?"

"Want to call it a day?"

"But it's only 11:00 a.m."

"And..."

"And we have to put all this paperwork in order, or  
Skinner will be at our throats."

"Skinner won't be back until Jan 7th, we have time.  
We could have an early lunch, then I don't know ... walk,  
see a movie."

"A movie? Mulder are you feeling alright?"

"Why, Scully? Can't I take you to see a movie?"

"It's not that, Mulder."

"So what is it?"

"I don't know, I never heard you say you went to the  
movies before, I just assumed..."

He cut her off. "That I was not that type of guy."

"That's not what I said."

"It was implied."

"I was going to say that I thought you didn't like  
going to the movies."

"Actually, I like it, Scully. I used to go a lot when  
I was a teenager."

"But you don't go anymore." It was a statement.

"No. It's not that much fun to go alone."

"Why don't you take someone?"

He looked sadly at her. This conversation was going  
down a path he didn't want to take.

"So, what do you say, wanna join me?"

"Alright, Mulder. Let's go."

Lunch turned out to be rather pleasant. They talked  
about everything but work.

"You know, Scully, we should do this more often."

"Take off in the middle of the day?" She was smiling  
at him.

"No, take some time to talk about... I don't know...  
life."

"You're right. We should."

They were silent contemplating what this could lead  
to. They sighed and smiled at each other.

"What movie would you like to see?" Mulder asked,  
breaking the mood.

"Actually, I don't have the slighest idea what's in  
the theaters."

"Me neither, but we could take a look, and if nothing  
catches our attention, I have this new copy of Plan 9  
From Outer Space..." He trailed off.

"No Mulder, I'm sure we will find something." He was  
grinning at her now and she was smiling back.

Mulder felt like he could kiss her right then and there. 'Better  
not think about it.' he cautioned himself.

They decided to watch a "chick flick" as Mulder called  
it. Not really his kind of movie, but with Scully, he  
even enjoyed it. And he especially enjoyed the fact that  
he had surreptitiously taken and held her hand during  
almost the entire movie, and she had let him. Scully didn't  
mention it when they left the theater, and Mulder decided  
it would be better left unmentioned.

They walked some more, and talked some more, neither  
willing to go home just yet. Had it been a date? God, he  
wanted to think so, but didn't dare hope. 

After stopping for a quick cup of coffee, Mulder drove  
back to the Hoover Building where Scully had left her car.  
She hesitated for a few seconds, then opened the door to  
get out. Mulder took her hand as she was leaving the car,  
and she looked back at him.

"Thank you, Scully. I really needed a break."

"Not a problem. I enjoyed myself today, Mulder. And  
now that I think about it, I needed a break too."

She made a move to leave the car and he called her  
again.

"Scully?"

"Yes, Mulder?"

"Your mother is out of town, isn't she?"

"She is. Why?"

"I was wondering..." He gathered his courage. "...  
where will you spend New Year's Eve?"

"Home." She gave him a wan smile.

"Alone?"

She sighed. "Yes." She seemed sad at the prospect.

"Would you like to spend it with me?"

She looked fondly at him. "I'd love to."

He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but couldn't  
have cared less.

"Okay, then. My place or yours?" he leered. He  
couldn't help himself.

Scully just smiled. "Mine. 7 p.m. Bring wine."

"Why, Agent Scully, are you intending to get me  
drunk?"

She gave him a wicked look and whispered in his ear  
"We'll see." Then with a feather-like kiss on his  
cheek, she said "Goodbye" and left the car to a  
speechless Mulder.

Mulder's heart skipped a beat when he realized what had  
happened, and better yet, what could happen the next night.  
He sighed contentedly and went home. Tomorrow couldn't  
come soon enough.

End


End file.
